ACCORDING TO THE VERSES IN TORAH 7 STAGES OF RELIGION IS OBLIGATORY
'ACCORDING TO THE VERSES IN TORAH ' '7 STAGES OF RELIGION IS OBLIGATORY ' '(Prepared by International M.I.H.R. Foundation) ' '1 st Stage: Wishing To Reach Allah ' '1 Samuel 7:3,4 '''Then Samuel said to all the house of Israel, "If you are returning to the LORD with all your heart, then put away the foreign gods and the Ash'taroth from among you, and direct your heart to the LORD, and serve him only, and he will deliver you out of the hand of the Philistines." So Israel put away the Ba'als and the Ash'taroth, and they served the LORD only. '''2 Kings 23:25 '''Before him there was no king like him, who turned to the LORD with all his heart and with all his soul and with all his might, according to all the law of Moses; nor did any like him arise after him. '''2 Chronicles 7:14 '''if my people who are called by my name humble themselves, and pray and seek my face, and turn from their wicked ways, then I will hear from heaven, and will forgive their sin and heal their land. '''2 nd Stage: Repentance ' 'Numbers 11:17, 29 '''And I will come down and talk with you there; and I will take some of the spirit which is upon you and put it upon them; and they shall bear the burden of the people with you, that you may not bear it yourself alone. But Moses said to him, "Are you jealous for my sake? Would that all the LORD's people were prophets, that the LORD would put his spirit upon them!" '''Deuteronomy 30:16 '''If you obey the commandments of the LORD your God which I command you this day, by loving the LORD your God, by walking in his ways, and by keeping his commandments and his statutes and his ordinances, then you shall live and multiply, and the LORD your God will bless you in the land which you are entering to take possession of it. '''Psalms 5:11 '''But let all who take refuge in thee rejoice, let them ever sing for joy; and do thou defend them, that those who love thy name may exult in thee. '''3 rd Stage: Submission of One's Spirit to Allah ' 'Psalms 2:12 '''K iss his feet, lest he be angry, and you perish in the way; for his wrath is quickly kindled. Blessed are all who take refuge in him. '''Psalms 18:30 '''This God--his way is perfect; the promise of the LORD proves true; he is a shield for all those who take refuge in him. '''Nahum 1:7 '''The LORD is good, a stronghold in the day of trouble; he knows those who take refuge in him. '''4 th Stage: Submission of Physical Body to Allah ' 'Deuteronomy 5:20,21 '"'Neither shall you bear false witness against your neighbor. "'Neither shall you covet your neighbor's wife; and you shall not desire your neighbor's house, his field, or his manservant, or his maidservant, his ox, or his ass, or anything that is your neighbor's.' 'Deuteronomy 6:5-7 '''5 and you shall love the LORD your God with all your heart, and with all your soul, and with all your might. 6 And these words which I command you this day shall be upon your heart; 7 and you shall teach them diligently to your children, and shall talk of them when you sit in your house, and when you walk by the way, and when you lie down, and when you rise. '''5 th Stage: Submission of Soul to Allah ' 'Psalms 51:10 '''Create in me a clean heart, O God, and put a new and right spirit within me. '''Jeremiah 4:14 '''O Jerusalem, wash your heart from wickedness, that you may be saved. How long shall your evil thoughts lodge within you? '''Deuteronomy 6:5-7 '''5 and you shall love the LORD your God with all your heart, and with all your soul, and with all your might. 6 And these words which I command you this day shall be upon your heart; 7 and you shall teach them diligently to your children, and shall talk of them when you sit in your house, and when you walk by the way, and when you lie down, and when you rise. '''6 th Stage: Sanctification of Heart ' 'Jeremiah 32:38-40 '''And they shall be my people, and I will be their God. I will give them one heart and one way, that they may fear me for ever, for their own good and the good of their children after them. I will make with them an everlasting covenant, that I will not turn away from doing good to them; and I will put the fear of me in their hearts, that they may not turn from me. '''Jeremiah 33:6-9 '''Behold, I will bring to it health and healing, and I will heal them and reveal to them abundance of prosperity and security. I will restore the fortunes of Judah and the fortunes of Israel, and rebuild them as they were at first. I will cleanse them from all the guilt of their sin against me, and I will forgive all the guilt of their sin and rebellion against me. And this city shall be to me a name of joy, a praise and a glory before all the nations of the earth who shall hear of all the good that I do for them; they shall fear and tremble because of all the good and all the prosperity I provide for it. '''7. Submission of Free Will to Allah ' 'Deuteronomy 18:15,18,19 '"The LORD your God will raise up for you a prophet like me from among you, from your brethren--him you shall heed. I will raise up for them a prophet like you from among their brethren; and I will put my words in his mouth, and he shall speak to them all that I command him. And whoever will not give heed to my words which he shall speak in my name, I myself will require it of him. 'Daniel 12:3 '''And those who are wise shall shine like the brightness of the firmament; and those who turn many to righteousness, like the stars for ever and ever. '''Samuel 9:9,18,19 '(Formerly in Israel, when a man went to inquire of God, he said, "Come, let us go to the seer"; for he who is now called a prophet was formerly called a seer.) Then Saul approached Samuel in the gate, and said, "Tell me where is the house of the seer?" Samuel answered Saul, "I am the seer; go up before me to the high place, for today you shall eat with me, and in the morning I will let you go and will tell you all that is on your mind.